Horror Movie
by ShadowPossession21
Summary: "So Naruto? How did your plan work out? You guys scare the girls or what? Sorry I couldn't be there." Kiba asked as he watched the four boys smile at each other.    "Well I wouldn't let Naruto tell the story at all actually, I'll began…" Shikamaru said.


"So Naruto? How did your plan work out? You guys scare the girls or what? Sorry I couldn't be there." Kiba asked as he watched the four boys smile at each other.

"Well I wouldn't let Naruto tell the story at all actually, I'll began…" Shikamaru said.

"Alright Ladies I have the popcorn!" Ino smiled as she walked into her living room where her best friends were sitting on her couch.

"Ino, exactly what kinda of movie are we watching?" Tenten asked Ino who sat in the middle of Hinata and Sakura.

"Well it's nothing too bad, it's the new horror movie that just came out on DVD a few weeks ago, my daddy bought it for me when I told him I need a scary movie for the sleepover." Ino stated a matter-of-factly, Sakura groaned, "Ino-pig, I hate horror movies…." Ino laughed a little too loudly.

"Exactly, why I bought the movie forehead!" both girls glared at each other for a while before Ino popped the movie into the DVD and grabbed the popcorn from Hinata who had remained quiet, although she didn't enjoy horror movies either.

"Hey guys, guess what!" Naruto yelled to his friends as he hurried over to the training field behind the school. Shikamaru looked up from his position on the couch and sighed. Sasuke watched as his best friend (although he would never tell him so) began to laugh hysterically, "What is it dobe?" Sasuke hissed, trying to shut his friend up.

"Teme! Want to fight we have the entire field cleared! I'll kick your-"

"Naruto! Just tell us what it is already!" Kiba shouted.

"Well I just remembered Hinata mentioning that she was going over to have a sleepover at Ino's house tonight! And they are watching a horror movie!" Naruto smiled evilly.

"And what's your point Naruto" _chomp_. Chouji asked while he ate his favorite BBQ chips that he packed for the event.

"Well guys, it's a horror movie, that new one that came out about a phone call and each person gets one, so they don't know who is going to be killed. Then each person disappears slowly until nobody is left." Naruto laughed again, "Dobe, you couldn't sleep for weeks after watching that movie…why are you laughing, your just as bad as the girls!" Sasuke smiled as Naruto threatened to kill him.

"Alright, Naruto what's your point?" Kiba asked. Naruto began to laugh again and then looked out off towards the hill, "Well see Ino's house isn't all to far away actually, it's down the street like two blocks away, so I was thinking, we should reenact that movie for them." Naruto laughed and sat next to Chouji reaching for some chips.

"Wow, Dickless you thought about that yourself?" Sai laughed with everyone else.

"ALRIGHT, SAI that's it, your out get out of here!" Naruto shouted and turning a little red in the face.

"Wow you guys found a pretty good replacement when I left." Sasuke laughed and watched as Naruto huffed out a large groan.

"Fine. I'll do my plan by myself unless someone else wants to be in on it too, since there's three other girls to scare." Naruto asked exhausted.

"And who exactly where you thinking of calling and 'kidnapping' Naruto?" Neji asked suspiously. He had realized that Hinata confessed her love for Naruto too him when he saved the village from Pain, but he wasn't sure he liked the fact that Naruto was getting closer to his cousin lately.

"Hinata." Naruto stated.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Shikamaru?"

"How is this said plan supposed to play out the girls will figure something is going on when they're phone rings." Shikamaru asked a little doubly.

"Well first I need to know who is in and who isn't." Naruto looked around to his friends and sighed.

"Alright I'm in. Although it is troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I can't be in, I promised my sister I wouldn't get in trouble tonight…" Kiba said shyly.

"Wow wimp." Naruto said. Suddenly Lee stood up and shouted, "I'LL TAKE OUR TEAMS FLOWER, TENTEN!" Neji cringed.

"Lee sit down, your making a fool of yourself and your not taking Tenten god knows what you'll do to her." Neji said. Lee began to pout, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she'll figure you out if you do it, plus when your supposed to kidnap her you'll probably injure her." Neji stated a little too over protectively.

"Great it's settled Shikamaru has Ino and Neji has Tenten, so who will have Sakura?" Naruto asked. Neji looked up from glaring Lee and regretting getting involved, _How am I going to pull off this prank when Tenten loves scary movies?_

"Well any takers for Sakura?" Naruto looked around at who was left, Chouji, Sai, and Sasuke. Chouji would just give it away with all the food, Sai would be a little too creepy, and that leaves SASUKE!

"ALRIGHT it's settled well call at midnight like the movie does, Shikamaru will text Ino, since she's always on her phone, Neji will call Tenten, and Sasuke will call Sakura!" Naruto smiled at his brilliant plan. Shikamaru moaned, "Naruto do you expect this to all happen at the same time? In the movie it doesn't start at midnight, it's eleven, and every thirty minutes when someone is kidnapped successfully, another call goes out, which is every hour."

"Oh. Well no of course it won't happen at the same time, Hinata of course will be first, since well she's the quietest. Then Tenten, then Sakura, and finally Ino!"

"I'm last? God what a drag!" Shikamaru sighed.

` "Alright were all good, any questions?" Naruto asked.

"Question, Dobe."

"GOOD no questions?"

"Dumbass I have a question." Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes, Teme?"

"Why do I not get a choice, I don't want to do this." Sasuke huffed. Naruto smiled and then looked over at Sai who was being his creepy emotionless self and Chouji who was eating like crazy. Sasuke must have noticed Naruto's wandering eyes look over the other two boys, because eventually Sasuke realized that he didn't want Sakura in the hands of greasy Chouji and creepy Sai.

"Okay guys, I had Sai go be a look out for now and he is going to text me when-" Naruto looked down at his now buzzing phone, "I told him to text…Hello Sai, what did you not get about the whole texting thing?" Naruto asked a little irritated.

The boys had finally made there way at the meeting place, the school classroom that they had to break into. They decided to use the school as their hideout because they didn't want to have their plan foiled by any on lookers when they were in the middle of a field. So they were sitting around the desks waiting for Sai to text, but instead now he called.

"Well Dickless I would have texted you, except calling is faster. But anyways that's not the point, the ladies have put in the movie and have finally settled, although I must say, they do have all the lights off so it's hard to see them." Sai told Naruto through the phone.

"Ugh Sai, never mind, just stay there and TEXT if there is any movement to leave the room." _click_. Naruto slammed his phone shut and immediately after he got a text that said, "Mad? Dickless, Love Sai."

"So Naruto, how are you expecting to kidnap Hinata?" Neji asked a little concerned.

"Well I am going to call Ino's home phone using your phone, pretending to be your father, except I wont be, and I will tell her 'hello Hinata, this is not who you think it is, in the next thirty minutes I will come for you…' and then CLICK I'll hang up." Naruto smiled at his plan, but Shikamaru shook his head.

"Naruto, why would you call from a number she knows? She'll start to panic thinking her father is injured or something happened to her home. Call from an unknown number that wont be picked up on the ID. Start off with heavy breathing and silence for like thirty seconds like the movie and then tell her 'I'm coming for you.' and hang up." Shikamaru shook his head as Naruto smiled and began to look at his phone frantically for the text.

"Damnit Sai the text is not for saying random shit, tell me when Hinata gets up or something, she's bound to get nervous, what's happening in the movie?…did the first call come yet?…WHAT Hinata got up, where too?…THE KITCHEN ALRIGHT!" Naruto jumped up from the desk and ran out of the room with a huge smile on his face, "See ya guys!"

"She's still in the kitchen I tried to see what she was doing in there, but I think she's just making more popcorn for them and making something to eat." Sai said quietly as he followed Naruto to the other side of the house.

"Oh good, maybe she'll order some food or something, a pizza joint should still be opened." Naruto began to look up into the window where he could see a shadow of a female figure pacing the room.

"Alright, there's Hinata! Now's my chance!" Naruto whispered to Sai who was just taking the entire thing in. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, punched in the numbers, #123394833, making sure to place the number under the unlisted.

"H-hello?"

Naruto started to breathe a little heavy and he could hear Hinata began to shake a little and he could also hear the screaming in the next room, that means the person answered the phone, this was his chance, Hinata could hear the movie and his heavy breathing. Naruto began to climb into the kitchen window. Hinata was turned in the opposite direction and was biting her nails.

"H-H-Hello? I-Is A-Anyone there?" Naruto actually began to feel bad, Hinata was scared, but it was all in good fun, so when he cracked open the window and crawled in, he whispered, "I'm coming for you," _click._

"Hmm I wonder if Naruto actually was able to get Hinata, I mean he did come up with a whole plan, but really he can get a little stupid at times." Neji stated a little nervously._ if he did acquire Hinata hopefully uncle wont find out later._

"Hey guys, the dobe actually did it, Sai just texted me he got Hinata!" Sasuke grinned and then shook his head, "Can't believe he pulled it off!" Neji's eyes had widened in shock and now his new fear was not if Naruto could pull this off safely, but exactly what he was planning on doing with Hinata, they hadn't discussed what they were to do with them once they got them.

"Do you think that was Hinata calling the Pizza guy? I'm starving!" Tenten asked Ino who was on the edge of the couch and clutching a pillow, "SHUSH Tenten, Oh my God, look what he's doing to her! All these girls are GOING TO DIE!" Ino shouted a little too hysterical.

"Shut up pig your freaking me out! AHH, they just figured out she's missing!" Sakura shouted also from behind her hands that were covering her face a little.

"You two are the worst to watch horror movies with you know that?" Tenten shook her head and tried to figure out if Hinata ordered the pizza she said she would.

"Neji you do realize your next right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well just do the same thing I told Naruto to say on the phone and you'll be fine!" Shikamaru tried to laugh it off, but the worried look on Neji's face began to worry Shikamaru.

"I guess, but Tenten always watches horror movies, she's never afraid of this kind of stuff, she just doesn't believe it." Neji said a little nervously.

"Well she'll start to believe it now." Sasuke chuckled darkly and then watched the clock, it was 12:00 exactly.

"Yeah that's my fear, I don't want her to believe this stuff is real, its just a sick prank we're pulling on the girls…" Neji sighed and looked at his phone that began to buzz.

**Tenten has started to look around, probably for Hinata, hurry before she realizes Hinata is gone. Love, Sai. **

"Well this is my cue and someone tell Sai to stop ending the text messages with love, Sai, I'm a little concerned about him sometimes." Neji told the remaining boys and began to head out towards Ino's house.

_Where the hell is Hinata, don't tell me she's afraid of this too! Ugh!_ Tenten began to feel her stomach grumble. Ino and Sakura are both beginning to clutch each other's hands, so they obviously aren't hungry.

"Oh GOD not again, the second call! He's going to get her!" Ino yelled and closed her eyes as the second, stupid girl answered the phone.

"This is all FAKE, F.A.K.E! Fake guys, god you two needa realize that." Tenten rolled her eyes, but what she didn't realize was the Neji was waiting for her to make this nightmare all to real for her.

When Tenten walked into the Kitchen holding her ears from the screams in the living room, she didn't see Hinata anywhere. _What the hell?_

"Hinata? Where the hell-" Tenten began to hear her phone on the counter buzz. _Huh? Who's calling me? Unknown number?_

Breathing began on the other line and Tenten began to look around the kitchen for Hinata, while she listened to the heavy slow paced breathing that was beginning to creep her out.

"Hello?" Tenten listened closer, maybe this person was saying words she couldn't hear. The movie in the other room was causing the girls to scream, that's when Tenten put two and two together, _Hinata is gone, I have a phone call. Oh God, don't tell me I'm the second-no this is stupid-but this is so similar…_

The breathing finally stopped and all Tenten heard last was a husky voice call out, "I'm coming for you next." but before Tenten could scream a cloth was put over her mouth, _Oh god NO!_ _THIS IS NOT REAL!_

"Heh, Neji got Tenten!" Shikamaru laughed and put his phone back down on the desk waiting for Sasuke's turn. Naruto had returned when Neji left, but he didn't come back in the main classroom he went into a different one with a frightened Hinata.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru looked over at the pacing Sasuke that couldn't sit down since Neji left.

"What." Sasuke looked at the clock and held his phone tightly in his hands.

"Well Naruto's nervousness was fine, Neji was started to creep me out, but your nervousness is actually scary." Sasuke smiled and then turned to Shikamaru, "It's just Sakura and Ino are going to be the hardest ones, Sakura is not afraid to scream and she isn't exactly one to fall for the third attempt at this phone call prank." Sasuke began to pace around the teachers desk while eying his phone cautiously.

"Well I look at this way, Sai texted and said that Ino and Sakura barely listened to Tenten and Hinata when they wanted pizza because their scared shitless, so why don't you call the pizza guy to deliver to their house, and I'll get Ino?" Sasuke watched as Shikamaru began to dial a number.

"Hello, yes I'd like to order two large cheese pizzas, for 56 Conway street?" Shikamaru smiled and then told the pizza guy to make sure to ring the door bell twice.

"Why'd you ask for him to ring it twice?" Sasuke asked.

"Well have you seen the movie?" Sasuke nodded, "Well then you know that he rings the door bell twice as a warning, but their not expecting anyone in the movie, their expecting the pizza guy and Sakura will answer, because Ino is going to be so afraid." Shikamaru smiled at his plan and noticed that Sai was calling.

"Hello?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey who ordered the pizza, I've been watching Sakura and Ino for the past twenty minutes and they haven't touched a phone….oh you did, that would make sense, yes I see now, alright, well Sakura and Ino just screamed and Ino is making Sakura go get pizza so whoever is getting Ino should go now." _click_. Shikamaru stood up and made his way over to Ino's house.

"Troublesome women, look at her pacing back and forth in the living room." Shikamaru sighed and looked at the phone that was next to Ino.

"How you going to get her in the kitchen?" Sai asked as he watched the pizza man wait for Sakura.

"I'm going to call her now." Shikamaru stated to plan as he began to dial Ino's number.

"AHH! Oh god…stupid phone, where the hell is Hinata and Tenten, the pizza is here!" Ino began to get a little aggravated when Hinata and Tenten disappeared and stayed in the kitchen ordering food and not even coming out to get it! Ino looked down at the phone and flipped it open to reveal heavy breathing that began to freak Ino out.

"Hello?….HAHA Tenten this isn't funny, I know your in the kitchen!" Ino heard a chair move and she shook her head, except the heavy breathing didn't stop. Another chair moved and that's when Ino began to get mad, "TENTEN this isn't funny! You know this movie is freaking me out, why would you call and breathe heavily!" Ino shouted and then made her way into the kitchen where she didn't see anyone but a couple of chairs misplaced.

_What the hell?_ Ino lifted the phone up to ear again but this time, the breathing was gone, but a lazy husky voice was in its place, "I'm coming for you" _Click_.

Naruto had captured Hinata who was desperately beginning to shake, which Naruto felt a little guilty for doing to her. When he was on his way back to the school he decided to not keep her in the classroom for long, just to show the boys he had got her. But he still didn't take off her blind folds or her hand binds that kept her from getting away. Instead Naruto brought her back to his house to make sure she could feel at least a little safe and plus he wanted to get her to himself for once without Neji watching them together.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to you." Naruto whispered as he carried her up the stairs and to his apartment. Hinata swore it was Naruto's voice, but she couldn't tell just yet.

Tenten didn't know what was worse, that she was kidnapped by the same kind of sickos in the movie she was watching or that fact that she feel for it. She was being carried somewhere, but she didn't and couldn't tell with her binds and blindfolds on. She knew something was up when she was captured, but what she didn't want to believe was that this was _real_. She wanted this to be a dream.

Neji could feel Tenten tense up when he stopped walking to their destination. He also could feel that she was scared and he did this too her. He felt horrible, he should've just left and let her know ahead of time. But when he set her down on the ground where they always trained together he felt that this was the right moment to reveal who her capture was.

When he undid the binds, Tenten stiffened when her blindfold fell on her lap, she looked up and suddenly she wasn't mad, but relieved it wasn't a real kidnapper.

"Neji?"

"Don't worry, a dollar short is fine! Just make sure this isn't a regular thing!" the pizza guy laughed it off and when he turned Sakura sighed holding two hot boxes of pizza.

The movie was still playing up stairs and she couldn't hear Ino, Tenten, nor Hinata screaming, _they're all probably in the kitchen waiting._ Sakura shook her head and began to walk to the kitchen, where she didn't realize Sasuke was waiting for her.

Chapter 3-

Next Day

"So uh, how was everyone's night?" Kiba asked the four boys who were sitting with smiles on their faces. Naruto was still blushing and he just snickered and thought about his night with Hinata. Neji had a small blush on his cheeks and thought of the way Tenten looked in the moonlight when she was finally scared, and not her usual feminist self, but finally needed his protection. Shikamaru had his head resting on his forearms and remembered the way Ino was furious when she realized Shikamaru played the prank on her, but after was completely all over him. And lastly Sasuke had a small smile that kept Kiba a little curious as to what happened, but lets just say Sakura isn't going to be able to stop blushing for the next few weeks.

"Shika! You promised you'd help me out with that special problem today!" Ino whined as she called over to Shikamaru who was sitting with his friends under a tree.

"Coming Ino!"

"Hehe, See ya later guys, I have to help Ino with her _stretching_." Shikamaru laughed as Kiba's jaw dropped.

"OH that reminds me, I have to help Hinata, I told her I'd try some new recipes she was making today!" Naruto winked and ran off in the opposite direction. _What Hinata! New recipes? …oh god._

"Kiba?" Neji watched as Kiba was beginning to shake his head.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I have to excuse myself got to get going Tenten said she wants to try out some new tool of mine." Neji smirked as Kiba's jaw dropped for the second time that day. That's when he watched Sasuke get up and thanked him for not saying anything as he left, "Oh Kiba, by the way, I have to get going too, Sakura said something about reviving my clan as soon as possible. See ya!" Sasuke chuckled as he walked away from the now shocked Kiba.

"Akamaru, remind to not bother eating lunch with those four again."


End file.
